It is well known in the art to provide multi-sectional tillage and seeding implements with hinges. The hinges allow adjacent sections of the implement to be folded relative to one another for road transportation and storage. The hinges also allow adjacent frame sections to flex during field operations. It is necessary that the frame section flex relative to one another because of the somewhat irregular and uneven ground. However, it is not desirable to allow adjacent frame sections to flex relative one another when being transported or stored.
Some sections may fold vertically or horizontally toward a stationary adjacent frame section. However, in some instances, both adjacent frame sections need to fold. In such case, it is desirable for adjacent frame sections to overlap in a compact and stable manner but then also unfold for field operations while allowing the adjacent frame sections to flex.
During field operations lateral forces act upon the ground engaging devices which may cause the frame to buckle. Also, because of the hinge between adjacent pivoting sections, the distance between disc blades on adjacent frame sections is varied which is undesirable as a result of these lateral forces. The location of the hinge point is important in minimizing buckling and maintaining the spacing between ground engaging devices of adjacent frame sections.
What is needed is a hinge for a pair of adjacent folding frame sections that has multiple pivot points that allow the sections to be folded in a compact manner and also allows the adjacent frame sections to flex relative one another for field operations but maintains ground engaging devices such as disc blades displaced at the appropriate distance.